<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forget Me Not by cassini-huygens (nervous_peach)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433824">Forget Me Not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervous_peach/pseuds/cassini-huygens'>cassini-huygens (nervous_peach)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merid-Nuda [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dying God, Gen, Merethic Era (Elder Scrolls), do you think meridia effectively utilized girl power to help genocide humans?, i think a lot about meridia actually. i love me some tragic characters, time skip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervous_peach/pseuds/cassini-huygens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The trouble with mortals is that they're fickle beings. In a blink of an eye, they vanish.<br/>Eternity is a long time for solitude.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merid-Nuda [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forget Me Not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted last year on my tumblr on Meridia's Summoning Day, the 13th of</p><p> </p><p>  <strike>January</strike></p><p> </p><p>Morning Star!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She danced across the rainbow road, eyes glimmering with mirth. Every ounce of her being buzzed with excitement, energy endlessly brimming.</p><p>“Rejoice, the blessed day, the 13th of Morning Star, has come upon us!” She heard the priest bellow. Her onlookers cheered in response. </p><p>Delodiil of the Heartland housed communities of Her most beloved subjects, its people never once faltering in faith. Thistle branches sparked with fire, the smoke lifting to the heavens. With each combustion, She felt herself ignite, too.</p><p><em>If they love me not, how can my light reach them?, </em>a hollow voice echoed in Her mind.</p><p>What a strange thought! Contradictory, unreasonable! How can one look upon these bright-eyed faces and think they possessed anything but love? Yes, She’d put it out of mind.</p><p>She listened to every prayer, blessing each and every wish. For those afflicted with vampirism, She offered remedy. For those grieved with some fiend’s necromantic attack upon a burial site, She wrought swift justice, striking the assailants with terrible power, only then to cast Her light upon the graves of the mourned. She let Her light stream out of her, a balm for the weary worshipers. </p><p>She wouldn’t let a single wish slip by. She loved Her people, loved Nirn and its wonderful creations. Perhaps trouble quelled in the provinces who’d barred off Her light, but She loved them too. To protect them, to help them flourish as Magnus would have intended, was Her highest endeavor. </p><p>Her mind flashed back to the scornful words of Mnemo-Li, the Blue Star. She was among the first to demand for Her to be cast out of the heavens. She remembered Her sneer, remembered, “You claim to care for these creations, and still you’d create a monster as horrid as<em> that</em>.” She’d then pointed to the wretched little thing of fire skin and ceaseless anger. All Merid-Nunda could do then was smile.</p><p>Now too She smiled to Herself. Merid-Nunda was lost to the passage of time and the flickering of Mnemo-Li’s untime alike, leaving behind Meridia. Still, She was unchanged. Still, if She could catch a glimpse of Her fellow Star-Orphan today, She’d mutter the same words She’d thought of then. “Dagon is just a different side of the same coin. We are beginnings and ends. For my light to shine, there must be another to enable that luminosity first. Hope and Destruction: thesis and antithesis. Our synthesis keeps the Wheel spinning.” </p><p>Perhaps it was cruel to make these mortals endure loss and destruction. But how else could they know joy? How does one feel euphoria without knowing complete and utter helplessness? Ignoring the sorrows in the prayers cast to Her, She excitedly granted respite. She’d remain ignorant of the grief She could have prevented to begin with, and showered Herself in the intoxicating feeling of being needed.</p><p>Needed.</p><p>Need.</p><p>She blinked and it was the 4th Era. Her people had been gone for many years now, wiped out by the hero of men. Her sanctuary stood lonesome in the forests of the icy hold, not a worshiper in sight. Her beacon hovered in the heavens, lighting the way for miles to come, blessing any wanderer with guiding light. </p><p>But no one came. No one paid Her mind, even as She listened to the machinations of the ambitious Volkhair Clan of the Sea of Ghosts, destined to strike terror on the living in the name of their hated lord, Molag Bal.</p><p>The bending lights glimmering across the rainbow road suddenly felt suffocating, as She shakily breathed out, “If they love me not…” </p><p>Could Her light reach them? </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>